Dancing in the Refrigerator Light
by xChasingFireflies
Summary: "Here we are in the middle of the night we're dancing around the kitchen in the refrigerator light"


I do realise that are some historically incorrect mistakes in this piece, the main on being 'refrigerator light' but its fiction so just go with it. Also, I couldn't remember which Spin Off or where the MC and Nathan danced so I just put the first name that came into my head.

Anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

**Dancing in the Refrigerator Light**

"_**Here we are in the middle of the night we're dancing around the kitchen in the refrigerator light"**_

She carefully moved throughout the ship keeping close to the walls so not to step on the loose floorboards, the last thing she wanted to do was wake the overly grumpy navigational officer, Eduardo. For once she'd like a day on the ship where he didn't threaten to throw her overboard.

She looked up at the stairs and let out a tiring sigh, she wasn't good at sneaking around. She always got caught, so why was she doing it now? She glanced back down the hall to the empty room because he hadn't returned yet; she knew where he was and could at least offer help to minimize his work load. She took her first step upwards and then the second, her body froze when her weight went on the last step and it creaked loudly.

"Shhh," she hissed. She stayed perfectly still for a while not daring to move in case the step creaked even more. She glanced behind her, no one was there hopefully they were too far in sleep to actually hear her moving around.

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves she moved onto the last step. It creaked with her weight, louder this time and she found herself jumping away from the noise. Her heart hammered in her chest as she let out a small sigh, no one had stirred. Straightening herself up, she continued her journey through the ship. The air had gotten colder with the night so much so that frost had actually begun to form on the ship. Great, not only did she have to avoid creaking boards but she now had to watch out for frost patches, she'd surely wake everyone up if she slipped and fell.

Finally, her destination came into view, the kitchen. She pushed the door open and descended down the stairs. There he was sitting at the table peeling potatoes, a job she was supposed to have done.

"Nathan," she said softly, "Need any help?"

"No," he answered not looking up from his task.

"Please let me help,"

He let out a sigh and turned to look at her, "Go back to bed,"

"No," she shook her head, "I'm here to help," she picked up another potato peeler and took a seat beside him.

"You're a stubborn woman," he muttered turning his head away from her so she wouldn't catch the small smile playing on his lips.

"And you're a much more stubborn man," she quipped

They sat in silence peeling potatoes, for every on she peeled he peeled three. She tried to keep up with his pace but kept catching her knuckle in the blade of the peeler. But finally the task was completed.

"Thanks," Nathan muttered getting up from the seat and stretching

"You're welcome," she smiled. It was always nice to be able to help the one you loved every if it was in such a small way, "Shall we head to bed?"

She walked away from him and towards the stairs when his hand caught her wrist and brought her back to him. She looked up to see him blush slightly, head turned away from her as held her to his chest.

"Nathan?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Do you remember back in Yamato when we danced?" he asked

She nodded in response unsure of where he was going. She didn't want to say how happy she felt that he remembered something that had happened a few months ago, she didn't want to ask if he thought about it constantly in case she embarrassed him further and he stopped talking about it all together.

"You taught me the dance and though it was captain that chose the winner we won," he continued, "I wanted to be able to dance with you more but…"

"But what, Nathan?" she prompt him to continue

"Never mind," he shook his head. She looked down disheartened by his sudden lack of interest in the conversation. She knew he was a man of few words but with all the time they spent together she hoped he'd actually talk to her more. He let go of her and headed towards the refrigerator.

"I'm going back to bed, goodnight Nathan," she turned her back so he couldn't see the tears starting in her eyes. He called out to her and she couldn't stop herself from turning towards him. Bathed in the refrigerator light he held his hand out to her.

"Dance with me," he requested, "I want to dance with you again,"

She reached out and placed her hand in his, once again she found herself being tugged back into his embrace. Keeping one hand on hers she wrapped his free one around her waist bringing her even closer, the light from the refrigerator seemed to make her cheeks glow even more, but that was just one of the many reasons he'd fallen for this stubborn, kind-hearted woman.

Slowly, he began to move, taking the lead and showing her that the dance she'd taught him hadn't been forgotten. For the rest of the night they stayed together dancing to music only they could hear. Unaware that below them a grumpy navigational officer was wide awake, listening to every creak of the wooden boards above him and fighting the urge to fire his gun. He would think of a suitable punishment for the two later, for now he would let them be.

* * *

I am hoping, if this recieves enough positive feedback, to do some more small fanfic pieces for the Voltage Inc games, however it would only be for the english translatd ones. [Pirate in Love, My Forged Wedding, In My Arms Tonight, Seduced int he Sleepless City, Be My Princess for Gree and My odyguard for Gree]


End file.
